Vexed
by Boky
Summary: Dear father, I'm afraid this the first, and most likely the last letter I have, and will ever send to you. My town has been brought to shame because of my selfish acts..My curiosity, and most of all, my greed.
1. Assignment For Three

**Harro. So, this little tale came up in my head after playing oblivion, and taking a nap. I promise this tale is definitely something you wouldn't actually think someone would have a dream about. Especially since I slept for almost 2 hours...and this seems like a 5 hour type tale.**

**Maybe I should stop eating chocolate ice cream before bed aye?**

**Oh and another fair warning: They're will be many OC's in this...Many OC's indeed. But their will still be your Oblivie charries.I assure you.**

**So, onward.**

_Dear father,_

_I'm afraid this the first, and most likely the last letter I have, and will ever send to you._

_My town has been brought to shame because of my selfish acts..My curiosity, and most of all, my greed._

_You've warned me about the Daedra...about the powers they hold. But my stubbornness made it so that I was blinded and deafened by your words.  
Now, I've let a powerful and evil soul out, this soul is the very one who has cause my used to be humble church to be brought to shambles. I've should of listened to you from the start, and even now I wallow in self-pity...Which was caused by my horrible sin of pride._

_the Only way for this madness to stop is for a hero to appear....A hero who is brave, pure, and innocent. This hero is the only person who could avenge our small town._

_And only then, my damned soul would have the opportunity to achieve peace._

_Your apologetic daughter,_

Sabelene Lecour

**.:BLU The pretender:.**

"GAH!" I slammed my head down on the old wooden table, causing all the silver goblets, forks, knives, and plates to jump slightly. Nefrette, who didn't even notice that her lunch had moved 2 inches, plate and all, looked at me and chuckled. "Oh what's wrong now Blu?" My high elven friend asked. She took a bite out of her pork, her emerald eyes sparkled as she savored the taste.

I sighed. "I'm just SICK of all this training!" My brown curly hair cascaded over my face as I squished my face against the table. I nearly wasn't as pretty as my friend Nef. Her honey-amber hair easily out ruled mine. and her sparkling green eyes were way more graceful looking then my ocean blue eyes. Not to mention she was as delicate looking as a flower, with a thin frame, but reflexes and grace that outmatched even the Khajiits.

Nefrette chuckled once more, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. AH! Yet another thing she had that I didn't:

_**Manners.**_

"Oh stop complaining Blu..." She smiled. "Your not sick of it. Your just mad that they won't let you actually do some real fighting."

I clicked my tongue at her. "Well maybe if they had someone that was actually a challenge..."

"Why don't you try the new Argonian fellow? Breton Blue V.S. Stiff-Tale the Lizard. Now that would be a fight I would like to watch."

I rolled my eyes. "But he didn't even complete 3 contracts yet..."

Azzan came out of his office to get his share of nutrients, along with Cairo, my twin...From another set of parents, of course.

Cairo was indeed a different type of girl...She had blonde short hair, just like a boys, and brown gentle eyes that reminded me of my own chestnut horse. Although she was anything but happy. She had a pessimistic life style, and it never seemed to change.

Despite our different appearances and views, she was my twin, or at least, we pretended we were twins.

Cairo sat beside me with a stifled yawn, Azzan sitting beside Nefrette to look at the choices of scraps he could smother down his throat.

"About time you came out of that damned office." Nefrette teased, taking a sip of wine from her silver goblet.

"Really Azzan, you take work a bit to seriously." I lectured, taking a grape.

"And you hardly like to work at all." Cairo's thick Nord accent filling the room as she elbowed me in the side. Ironically, she wasn't a Nord at all, but a Breton just like I was. However, being raised in a place like skyrim, she picked up some things...Like an accent.  
I punched her in the arm gently, and laughed. "I work. When I feel like it."

"Oh har har. You just work when Azzan forces you to get your lazy ass outside." Nefrette mocked.

Azzan chuckled and nodded in agreement at this, and I stared at them, acting as if I was hurt. "How could you say that? I'm just so _worthless_..." I let out a fake cry in anguish. Cairo elbowed me again.

"Oh stop it with your acting. Although that was a pretty good cry right there." She laughed.

"Really? I was just getting started."

Azzan got up, only after taking a couple of bites and looked at the three of us.

"Listen ladies, I have a contract that needs to be completed...But I'm afraid no one is capable of handling but you three...Are you up for it?"

Us 'ladies' scowled at him. We knew his game...

"What's the contract?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Azzan tended to make us accept a contract before telling us what it we had to do first...Which, the last contracts we've received definitely weren't my favorite.

"We don't have to go in another water filled cave to we?" Cairo asked. She hated water....and Caves.

Azzan shook his head. "No, you just need to help a markswoman out. Her name is Maeribell. She's at Skingrad's front gate waiting for you three now."

"We all are going?" Nefrette asked. Mostly, we'd complete missions ourselves, and any mission that required all three of us, meant it was something big.

Azzan nodded once more. "Yes'm, now go, it'd be rude to keep her waiting."

My two friends looked at me, and I shrugged, getting up. "If you say so..." They followed my lead as I marched out of the fighters guild, with my silver claymore sheathed on my back. Nefrette had her own set of arrows with a long bow made out of glass. While Cairo had her spiked club.

"I wonder what would be so important for all three of us to go..." Nefrette thought out loud.

"I dunno, but I bet it's going to be a water filled cave." Cairo sighed.

I looked at Nefrette, and she looked at me. We both raised our hand up and slapped Cairo in the back of the head.

"Shut up." I snarled.

**.::.**

**There you go. Chappy one. I'd make it longer but meh...I think this is a good stopping point.**


	2. Wood Elves have Attitudes too!

**Okay...Uhm. Second chapter I suppose. I love this one considering that it actually sounds like cor- I mean...Cairo ha.**

**Oh and....If your homophobic...I suggest you'd stop reading this story now. Just a fair warning.**

_Click, clack, click, clack, click clack..._

_"Get him!" An old farmer hollered, pointing at the well-armed man on top of the mighty black steed. Many of the citizens grabbed pitchforks, knives, anything they could use as a weapon, and a torch. Some mounted their horses, While some just ran as fast as they could._

_Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack._

_Their angry shouts filled the sky, even children were mocking and shunning the man on the black horse.  
"Begone unholy demon!" They all shouted. A woman in the crowd was tearing, wiping her tears with her apron.  
"General Bennus..." She called, "It doesn't have to be this way! You can fight him...You can-"_

_Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack._

**.:CAIRO The Confused:.**

"Stupid Forest....Stupid Trees, stupid hills..." Why does everything have to be so stupid? This whole contract was the most dumbest thing I've ever heard of! Whoa wait...Your probably confused. Let me back up.

So we walked over to Skingrad, looking at the people passing by, waving to some of the friendly traveling merchants,  
until Blu stopped, and pointed over to a woman, practicing with her bow on the castle wall.

"What is she doing?" Nefrette asked, titling her head sideways in confusion. Blu and I shrugged at the same time and looked at each other.

"Come on...Lets find out what's up."

We walked over to the woman, watching her shoot her 4th arrow. Remarkably, it stuck in the wall. All three of us blinked.

"Uhm, Excuse me, are you Maribelle?" I asked, tapping her shoulder. She turned around to face us. With a smile on her face.

"Finally you three showed up!" She laughed, sounding like a gentle bird. She actually reminded me of a bird, with the short red hair and black in it and all...Also being a wood elf, she was, eh...small.

I gulped, and nodded. "That's us."

She laughed and looked at us all with her stormy gray eyes. Wait, grey eyes?

"Why are you shooting the wall, Maribelle?" Nefrette asked, looking at the arrows that were stuck in the brick.

Maribelle pursed her lips, and started walking to the arrows. We all looked at each other again, then followed her to the wall.  
"You see," She began, gripping her arrows. "I wasn't shooting at the wall....But in the crevices. I'm not strong enough to actually go through brick, but the crevice I can go for." Instantly, Nefrette looked at her in sheer admiration, being a markswoman herself,  
although, not as skilled.

I blinked. I couldn't stop looking at Maribelle and her eyes. I might as well ask...

"Maribelle..?" I stopped. Maybe this wasn't a good idea? What if it offends her...

"Mmhm?" She pulled out all the arrows at once, not one of them bend or destroyed.

"Are you..." I sighed. "blind?"

She stopped for a moment, then placed the arrows in her little carrying arrow thing...that it's name escapes me.  
"Yes..." She sighed. "I am blind."

"WHOA!" Blu yelped, causing us all to jump at the sudden outburst. "I didn't know that!" I punched her in the shoulder. She glared and punched back.

"Okay enough stalling.." Nefrette crossed her arms, and looked at Maribelle seriously. "This is business. What do you need help with Maribelle?"

Maribelle's eyes seemed to turn a lighter shade of gray, as laughed at Nefrette's little boss attitude. "Well, my home is in a bit of a peril."

"So much of a peril that you need three fighters guild members?" Blu asked, unconvinced.

"Yep..Come, let me show you." She began to walk down the road, and we followed her for the second time.

"so, strangers, what are your names?" She asked after a while. "I'm Cairo." I pointed at Nefrette, and Blu. "This is Nefrette, and Blu."  
She nodded, smiling at the newly obtained knowledge, and swerved off the road into the forest. With us trailing behind.

-

"Fuck." Blu gulped, "Yeah. I think that might be just a little difficult for one of us to do."

Nefrette and I nodded, looking at Maribelle.

"Well that's why I called you three...I want to go inside it." She smiled harmoniously.

"WHAT?" We all yelled.

"THAT'S A FUCKING OBLIVION GATE!" Blu said pointing at the large, deadly looking gate in front of us.

"Thank you captin obvious." Nefrette grumbled.

Maribelle sighed. "Yes, but this gate is over my home....I must get rid of it." We all looked around, seeing no home.

"Home?" I asked. Immediately she pointed up in the tree, a small home was build in it, and we all looked up, then down at the gate.

"Okay...so it is over your home." Blu growled. "But still..."

"I guess we have to do this the hard way.." Maribelle sighed. She grabbed me by the shirt collar, and sprinted for the gate."WAIT!" I tried to pull her off, but she had a firm grip, causing me to yell in confusion.

"NO!" I heard Blu and Nefrette scream, they were just as surprised as me. A flash of light engulfed us, and with great dread I knew...

We were in Oblivion.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I screamed. Maribelle simply unhooked her nails out of my shirt, causing me to fall on the harsh ground on my back.  
For a wood elf, her strength and speed surprised me, since she hauled my 135 pound butt in this hell hole.

She looked at me with absolute innocence, and suddenly stepped back. "wait, what are you- OMPH."

Two bodies landed on me, causing me to lose my breath for a moment. "Ow...Hiya Cairo, I haven't seen you in ages." Blu choked out, Nefrette being on top of her causing her to be squished in the middle. Nefrette rolled off, and so did Blu. Now all of our backs were on the ground.

"Sorry about that." Maribelle shrugged. "It was the only way I knew to bring you all here."

Blu hissed, flipping Maribelle off, then realizing, she couldn't see what she was doing anyway and placed her hand down. We all got up, grumbling and cursing.

"Now what?" Nefrette growled, pulling out her bow. We all did the same, pulling out our weapons and such. Maribelle shrugged. "We find the tower and take the stone."  
Was her only answer.

"Alrighty then..." Blu sighed, starting to walk ahead. "Lets get this over with."

A shrill cry pierced the air, causing all of us to jump. A being with Daedric armor and a huge battle axe was coming towards us, aiming for Blu's head.

Blu smirked. "FINALLY A WORTHY FIGHT! CHAAAAA!" She charged the Daedra, her huge sword over her head, copying the demonic figure. She never got to swing however,  
for a dagger was thrown and stabbed the demora right in the head, killing it instantly and the body crashed in the dirt.

Stopping and putting her sword down, Blu cursed, and whirled around to face us. "Okay...WHO. THREW. THAT?"

We all shrugged, and looked around as well. Blu twitched, and turned around again to look ahead, noticing a black figure running for the tower. "COME BACK COWARD!"  
she shrieked, running to catch up.

"Blu!" Nefrette spat, "GET BACK HERE WE NEED TO STAY TOGETHER!" Blu ignored her and kept running.

"It's probably a thief." Maribelle sighed. "He probably wants the stone."

"Will something bad happen if he gets it first?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not to all of us in general, but to you three yes." Me and Nefrette looked at Maribelle, confused.  
"well, yes the gate would be closed, yes we all would go home safe, but I'll tell Azzan that you three refused to finish the contract and you could get your asses cast out in the street."

Our jaws dropped, instantly I felt a overwhelming hatred over this elf. "You really are a crazy bitch..."

**.:ANONIMYS The Assassin:.**

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" I heard the Breton girl screech after me. I didn't care much though. I just came here to take that blasted stone. She should be thanking me, it's not everyday that I save a pretty girl from an ugly demon. Uhm, not that she's..Pretty or anything.

I continued to run, taking a left and ducking behind a slab wall. The girl followed my left turn, stopping in place. "Okay you...Come out." She growled.  
shaking my head to myself, I stayed in place. The Breton began to tap her foot impatiently. "10...9..8.."  
A rumbling sound caught my attention, and I looked up at the rocks over head. "Damn.." I growled, looking at the girl. She caught my eye, and cracked her knuckles.

"Finally some coopera-GAH!" I sprinted as fast as I could, leaping and pushing her out of the way. The rocks began to fall, sliding down the hilltop and into the lava.  
She squirmed from under me, cursing and screaming. "GET OFF!" she yelled. I pinned her her place, waiting for all the rocks to land in the lava.

After a couple of minutes, she relaxed, blushing furiously. All the rocks fell, and finally I let out a sigh in relief. "That's twice I saved your sorry ass." She blushed even more, looking up and glaring at me. "My ass doesn't need saving. Especially from a man who's hiding his face behind a mask." I touched my black mask suddenly,  
looking at her in the eyes. They were so blue, it amazed me. Much different from my red irises.

A moment of silence fell, and a sudden lurch from under me made me yelp and wince in pain. She kneed me right where my-

"I SAID GET OFF."

**Tada. Next chappy is coming soon. Maybe today even.**


	3. The Great Sigil Race

**Aha. Only two reviews and yet these two modivate me to no end. I'd like to have more then two modivators though, But what can ya do?**

_

* * *

_

_The explodesion came. No one knew it was going to happen. No one was prepared._

_The black horse stopped in it's tracks, General Bennus turned around to look at his pursuers. His now black lifeless eyes bore into the faces of the men and women, and children, registering their fear. With a loud psychopathic chuckle, a huge plum of fire shot out of his mouth, burning all of them alive. Screams of agony and pain filled the air as burnt corpses littered the ground. The fire sent the whole village into flames, destroying what used to be Lowestown._

_And that, was just the beginning._

**

* * *

**

**.:NEFRETTE The Traitor:.**

"I think I finally found out were Blu is..." Cairo said as she followed the footprints in the dirt, the imprint of Blu's ebony boots.  
We followed the foot prints for a while.

"Listen here my savior," Blu growled sarcastically, grabbing him my the shoulders and pinning him up against the wall. "Stay out of my way! I'm on official fighter's guild business and I don't need some thei-"

"....Blu, what are you doing?" Cairo asked, crossing her arms. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"I...uh..." Blu looked at her friends, and back at Anonimys, who had a wide devious smirk on his face. "Yeah Blu, What are you doing?" He asked. Blu blushed furiously, shoving him and letting go, cursing.

Anonimys laughed, getting up and brushing off the dirt and grime on his shroud pants. "It's been nice chatting with you Blu, but I believe it's time for me to stop messing around and get back to my work."

"Messing around?" Blu seethed "Do you think I'm joking? I have no problem taking down some low level highway man like yourself!"

I looked at Blu, sighing. "Calm down Blu lets just get that stone and get out." She ignored me however. As usual.  
The guy turned, staring straight into Blu's eyes. "Are you calling me a thief?" He laughed. It wasn't a funny laugh either...It was the type of laugh someone would do in a cry of frustration.

"Well why else would you be here?" Blu stated, staring back with no sign of intimidation. "A sigil stone could get you alot of cash." Anonimys kept his mouth shut. "I'm an Assassin _lady _Blu." He gritted his teeth. "And I could kill you in a matter of seconds."

"Is that a threat?" Blu asked, gripping her sword.

"No...That's a challenge."

He sprinted off, jumping from rock to rock towards the tower.

"Then I accept." Blu muttered, running after him.

"Not again!" Cairo whimpered, running after Blu along with Maribelle. I sighed, watching Blu run off. "Your going to go get yourself killed, my friend..."  
I took off after them.

* * *

**.:BLU The Pretender:.**

How dare that complete stranger challenge me? He has no idea what I'm capable of! I stopped at the tower door, glaring at him. He stopped too, turning around to face me.  
Oh it is so on... I thought, giving him a competitive glare. He smiled, saluting at me and going through he door. "Come on slow pokes!" I yelled at my friends behind me,  
Then going through the door myself.

The tower was much smaller then I expected. Despite the giant glowing light that was shooting towards the sky, it wasn't any bigger then our own fighters guild. Just, taller. And less furnished.  
A dagger flew in the air, whizzing past my head and getting stuck in the far off wall. I turned, glaring at the assassin, but he already went through another door. Cairo and the others entered the tower too, gasping for breathe. I ran to the door, and followed the guy.

"DAMMIT BLU!" Nefrette yelled. Her voice echoed a little too loudly, causing some demora to realize they were there.

"Crap..." Cairo grunted, grabbing her club.

This room, was majorly creepy. I've heard of rooms like these before, I believe they were called "Citadel rooms." or something. I could be wrong, I'm no expert.  
"What's the matter, am I going a bit too fast for you?" I heard a voice from behind me. I clenched my fists and turned around, looking at the Assassin who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Funny how you taunt me and I yet to not know your name." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Anonimys." He smirked, "Funny how you persist to follow me, and yet have no idea why am I here."

I glared at him. "Anonimys? Like, Anonymous? So your none existent? Or your just not important...."

He laughed. "Hah...You better watch yourself girl...You never know what else I'll throw at you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you'll throw I'll shove back up your ass."

Anonimys grabbed another one of his daggers and threw it at me in one swift motion, luckily I ducked last minute and the dagger clattered as it hit the floor. "Dammit ANON-" He already went through yet another door before I could finish.

* * *

Cairo exhaled slowly, wiping the blood off her face. All the demora who came out to fight were dead, some with arrows through their chests and stomaches, others with bashed heads or rib cages.  
"Come on we need to catch up to Blu." Cairo muttered, simply holding her club but not in a fighting motion.

Nefrette nodded. "Who knows what that girl will do if she got hold of that assassin."

"Who knows what that assassin will do to her..." Maribelle chuckled.

"Either way, we've got to get moving." Cairo went through the door she saw Blu go through, expecting the worst to come.

* * *

**.:BLU The Pretender:.**

"Finally..." I muttered, holding the wall to catch my breath. The top of the tower was very confusing, with talon like steps reaching to the top. I looked all the way up, noticing the stone with a red hue glowing about it.  
Sounds of fighting echoed through the room, Anonimys and a fire argonach battling it out. I grinned, and dashed for the steps.

"Oh no you don't!" Anonimys growled, stabbing the argonach in the head, killing it and running after me. We both reached the very top, and stopped looking at each other. "It's Mine..." I hissed.  
He chuckled. "That's what you think." We both ran and dove for the stone, both of us grabbing it at the same time. A flash of light blinded us both, but I didn't dare to let go. The light became so bright I had to close my eyes,  
and when I opened them back up, I realized we were back in the great forest, under Maribelle's home.

Anonimys and I just glared at each other, the stone between us. No one said a word, no one yanked or pulled.

Cairo, Nefrette, and Maribelle just stood there, watching with great fear of something going wrong.

"Let go." Anonimys jeered, his eyes reaching a great intensity of red.

"You." I shot back.

An arrow was launched, hitting the stone and shattering it to pieces. Both me and Anonimys screamed angrily, and looked at who shot the arrow.  
It was maribelle, her stormy grey eyes looked like steel as she frowned at us.

"WHAT THE HECK MARIBELLE?" I growled. "YOU WANTED THAT STONE."

"That stone was not worth for you to kill yourself over." Maribelle stated, putting her bow down.

Anonimys got up. "You stupid girl! That stone would've made me 2,000 coins richer!" I got up as well. "I thought you were BLIND Maribelle!"

She smiled. "I am...But that doesn't mean I can't see."

"That doesn't even make SENSE." I shrieked.

"I can see...But only Magicka essences..." She shrugged. "That's how I can detect were you are standing...and how I detected the stone."

"Fascinating...." Anonimys rolled his eyes. He looked at Blu and extended his hand. "You were defiantly a worthy challenge."  
Blu glowered at him, swatting his hand away.

"There was no challenge."

**

* * *

**

**~ Uhm yep.....The italicized part confusing you yet? Good. Cause it's supposed to. It'll make sense in the next chapter.**


End file.
